Black, Black World
by Nanami-Kun
Summary: Ketika World War 3 meledak, kematian menjadi hantu yang selalu membayangi semua orang. Amerika Serikat mengalami krisis berkepanjangan, ditambah dengan Cold War 2 yang sedang terjadi. Seorang pemuda bernama Alfred F. Jones berusaha mempertahankan dirinya dari kekejaman dunia.


_Idenya muncul waktu saya lagi di kelas dan garap kuis Sejarah. Karena idenya bikin saya tertarik ya segera saya tuliskan ;w; Untuk HNIA pasti saya lanjutin kok. Tapi yang satu ini... urgh, merenggut segalanya._

* * *

.

.

.

Bunyi-bunyian yang dibuat oleh dedaunan yang saling bergesekan mengiringi keheningan malam, di mana bulan bersinar remang, tanpa polesan awan juga bintang yang entah mengapa enggan mengerlingkan matanya malam ini. Percikan air yang disebabkan oleh beberapa serangga dan hewan air terlihat bening saat melayang di udara, dan angin bertiup dengan lembut, seakan merupakan denyut nadi dari atmosfer di bumi.

Dan lagi, sebuah bayangan hitam menyelinap dalam gelap yang kelam, enggan menampakkan rupa sesungguhnya anak manusia.

Lalu satu kaki melangkah ke depan. Hening menetap.

Dan kelebatnya dengan malu-malu mulai terlihat akibat secercah cahaya dari langit yang mati-matian tetap bersinar, tak mau kalah dengan gelapnya malam.

Lelaki itu menyandang _revolver_ di pinggang kirinya, sedangkan _jersey_ berwarna merah menyala terlihat meredup dimakan gulita. Dan kacamatanya mengkilap, menampakkan kedua bola mata berwarna biru yang mengintip dari kaca bening yang mengekang pengelihatannya.

Ia berdiri tegak dengan dada membusung. Di kedua sisinya, terdapat banyak bangunan pencakar langit yang sudah tak terawat lagi. Jendela yang terbuat dari kaca sudah remuk redam, kehilangan secuil; bahkan sebagian dari dirinya. Dan karat, bukti nyata bahwa besi menyerah pada air dan udara terlihat nyata pada beberapa bagian yang terbuat dari hasil tambang itu. Bahkan ada beberapa bagian dari bangunan-bangunan itu yang sudah runtuh, hancur dan lebur, lalu lama-lama bersatu dengan tanah.

Ia menatap bulan. Membayangkan betapa brutalnya manusia yang selalu menghunus pedang dan melayangkan banyak nyawa selama dua tahun ini. Klimaks dari segala keganasan umat manusia yang entah mengapa bergulir sungguh lama.

Perang Dunia ketiga.

Dunia telah berubah selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Pecahnya perang di Timur Tengah memaksa serdadu dari Amerika Serikat untuk ikut turun tangan, tanpa kejelasan maksud sesungguhnya. Di sisi lain, Rusia menentang keputusan negara adigdaya tersebut, menyatakan jika Amerika Serikat hanyalah hendak mendapatkan kuda tunggangan yang nyaman, sehingga dapat memonopoli dunia dalam segala aspek.

Perang dingin yang kedua pun pecah dan menjadi motif dari segala tindakan pengeboman dan kriminalitas di kedua negara tersebut. Setidaknya ratusan nyawa melayang setiap harinya.

Dan tidak ada yang mau menyerah. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi kembali waras. Keduanya telah gelap mata. Lalu setelahnya, dunia harus bertambah gila.

Terbentuknya aliansi, memecah banyak negara, di mana Amerika Serikat ditamengi oleh Inggris, Kanada, dan Perancis. Selain itu, negeri Paman Sam itu mendapatkan dukungan penuh dari Finlandia dan juga Israel. Negara Rusia juga mendapatkan kuda tunggangan yang cukup nyaman untuk diajak beraliansi; mereka adalah pecahan dan remah dari Uni Soviet, serta negara-negara penganut paham komunisme.

Dan setelahnya, negara yang tak beraliansi menjadi rancu, menyebabkan kekacauan karena terlalu banyak menimbang-nimbang. Beberapa program perdamaian yang diusulkan oleh Indonesia dan Spanyol sama sekali tidak ditanggapi. Jerman tak mau ikut campur, membatasi teritorialnya dengan sangat ketat, menjadi sangat tertutup, persis seperti saat Perang Dunia kedua. Italia sendiri angkat tangan dan memilih untuk beraliansi dengan Jerman dan Jepang, membentuk trio _Axis_, kali ini bukan untuk menyebarkan paham, melainkan untuk menutup rapat-rapat kemungkinan diajak campur tangan.

Negara-negara Eropa lainnya masih berupaya untuk membuat kedua grup itu untuk kembali saling berjabat tangan, namun yang didapatkan hanyalah jurang pemisah yang makin lama makin lebar saja. Perbedaan ide dan pendapat, serta ketakutan yang terlalu mendominasi membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Perpecahan kembali terjadi. Ketika satu pihak mengusulkan ide dan yang lain menolak bahkan menentang, seketika berkibarlah bendera peperangan.

Perpecahan terjadi di mana-mana. Tak luput pula kawasan Asia dan Afrika. Semuanya menjadi kacau. Peristiwa genosida menjadi tontonan yang tak pernah luput untuk muncul di televisi setiap harinya.

Jika bumi boleh menjerit, ia pasti akan menjerit sekarang. Dan gilanya, penggunaan senjata kimia justru marak sekarang. Jika boleh dihitung, jumlah orang-orang yang peduli pada keadaan bumi saat ini dan melakukan tindakan nyata untuk perdamaian sangat sedikit. Mungkin tak lebih dari segenggam pasir di pantai.

Semua terendam dalam kekalutan dan ketakutan mendalam. Merindukan kicau burung serta sinar mentari yang hangat menyapa setiap pagi. Ada saja kemungkinan bagi setiap individu untuk mati di setiap detiknya, dan bahkan otak mereka sudah tak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir lagi.

Inilah puncak dari segala konspirasi dan perpecahan di dunia.

Selamat datang di Bumi tahun 2033.

Inilah_ World War 3._

_._

* * *

_._

**Black, Black World**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Black, Black World © Nanami-Kun**

_**I don't own the characters. I just own the idea and the plot of the story. **_

_**Warning:**__ AU, Dark!Fic, gore, human name, yaoi/ yuri, bahasa yang kasar tanpa sensor sama sekali, OOC, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc._

**Semua yang tertulis di sini adalah fiksi, sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kenyataan, dan tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil sama sekali. Seratus persen untuk hiburan.**

_**Listening to:**__ Radioactive- Imagine Dragons_

* * *

_._

_[The World is __**Cruel**__]_

_._

_._

"_Baru-baru ini, pasukan perdamaian PBB kembali menemukan ratusan mayat yang tertimbun di dalam reruntuhan gedung di Afrika Selatan. Diduga, mereka menjadi korban pembantaian massal yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu akibat lanjutan dari Perang Dunia ketiga—"_

Televisi dengan layar yang sudah retak itu otomatis mati ketika seorang pemuda memencet tombol _off_ di _remote control_ yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari genggamannya. Suasana menjadi cukup tenang untuk beberapa saat, sebelum tiba-tiba bunyi baling-baling helikopter yang memekakkan telinga datang untuk menginterupsi, dan terdengarlah rentetan kata yang menyapu udara.

"_Perintah dari Pemerintah AS. Dihimbau bagi seluruh Warga Negara Amerika Serikat untuk segera keluar dan mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih aman. Ini perintah, bagi yang masih berada di dalam bangunan utuh maupun reruntuhan, silahkan keluar dan menuju ke arah Utara. Sekali lagi, ini merupakan perintah dari Pemerintah AS—"_

"_Shut up_," Suara pemuda itu nyaris tak terdengar ditelan oleh bunyi mesin. Ia menengadah dan mengintip sedikit dari celah kecil tirai yang menutupi jendelanya sambil melepaskan kacamata, dan kemudian mengernyitkan mata.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan, sebenarnya? Tindakan seperti itu tidak akan menekan angka kematian karena perang ini," Ia melanjutkan dan segera menutup kembali tirainya dengan perlahan. Berusaha untuk tidak menangkap perhatian— meskipun ia yakin ia tidak akan mendapatkan perhatian karena pasukan tersebut terlalu sibuk (atau panik?) menggiring orang-orang ke jalan yang benar.

Alfred F. Jones, lelaki yang baru saja berulang tahun yang ke sembilan belas pada tanggal 4 Juli, merupakan salah satu orang waras yang dapat bertahan hidup dalam peperangan yang membara saat ini; begitu menurut pendapat pribadinya. Hidup sebagai anak biasa dan menganyam pendidikan biasa, ia sudah menyangka dapat bertahan hidup sampai saat ini karena obsesi anehnya pada _hero_, dan juga (mungkin) sikap tololnya yang sama sekali tak mau ia akui.

Tidak, sebenarnya itu hanyalah kebetulan semata. Ia hanyalah mendapat keberuntungan untuk dapat menghirup udara tercemar sampai saat ini. Alfred tahu jika suatu saat apartemen yang ia tinggali— yang sebenarnya sudah runtuh setengah bagiannya— akan hancur juga. Namun ia tak dapat menjawab kapan. Selagi ia masih bisa hidup, ia harus bisa menikmatinya, entah bagaimana caranya.

Alfred sendiri tak pernah tahu kabar keluarganya setelah sebuah ranjau —yang entah mengapa bisa berada di pekarangan rumahnya— meledak setelah terinjak sang ayah yang tengah asyik memotong rumput.

Saat itu Alfred sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah orangtuanya di Illinois dan tengah asyik meminta ibunya untuk membuat masakan dari daging ham untuk menyambut kedatangannya, tak lupa menanyakan kabar kedua orangtua karena ia jauh dari mereka untuk beberapa bulan. Ibunya terus mengomel soal ayahnya yang sedang memotong rumput karena hasil potongannya jauh dari kata rapi. Hanya beberapa detik setelah sang ibu mengatakan jika daging hamnya sudah matang, bunyi yang sangat memekakkan telinga mengambil alih. Terdengar ibunya berteriak dan hanya dalam sepersekian detik, terdengar bunyi bangunan ambruk.

Sambungan telepon tiba-tiba mati. Meninggalkan Alfred dalam keadaan _shock _dan penuh tanda tanya, juga dengan telinga yang terus berdenyut-denyut. Ia tak pernah kembali lagi ke Illinois. Ia sudah dapat menduga jika ayah dan ibunya pasti meninggal seketika, dan mungkin juga rumahnya hancur hingga rata dengan tanah.

Tak mau karena tak tega melihat mayat kedua orangtuanya yang mungkin saja hanya tinggal secuil daging. Tak akan ia kembali ke sana. Bahkan hingga beberapa dasawarsa ke depan.

Kembali bunyi sirine dari helikopter menyentak Alfred dan menariknya keluar dari memori yang menyedihkan hatinya. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas arahan dari sang pilot dan _co_-pilot supaya para warga tak berdesak-desakan. Bunyi baling-baling yang bergesekan dengan udara benar-benar membuat kuping lelaki bermata biru itu berdengung. Namun ia sadar, bunyi seperti itu pulalah yang menghantarkannya pada alam mimpi.

Ia harus membuka matanya. Harus, entah bagaimana caranya. Karena jalan untuk mencapai keselamatan hanyalah dengan terus berdoa dan berjaga—

Tiba-tiba bunyi ledakan meruntuhkan semua realita yang sedang bergulir sekarang. "_Holy fucking shit!_" Alfred berteriak tanpa dapat mengontrol suaranya setelah bunyi ledakan yang sangat keras itu membuatnya tersentak. Ia segera berlari menuju ke luar kamarnya dan berdiri di depan jendela yang lebih besar.

Kini yang ia saksikan adalah teror.

Asap gelap nan pekat yang membumbung di udara membuatnya harus memicingkan mata. Bunyi-bunyian yang dibuat oleh awak helikopter semakin membuat kepalanya terasa penuh dan panas.

"_Kirimkan pasukan bantuan! Segera evakuasi warga di jalur Utara, negara bagian California! Sekali lagi, kirimkan pasukan bantuan! Segera evakuasi warga di ja—_"

Kembali, sebuah ledakan terjadi hanya beberapa meter dari tempat terjadinya ledakan pertama. Menyebarkan ketakutan bagi umat manusia yang saat ini menjadi saksi hidupnya. "Holy Mar_y_, _aku tak kuat melihat ini_," Terdengar salah satu awak helikopter berbisik, namun lupa untuk mematikan _microphone_ yang masih menempel di pipinya.

Warga di sekitar lokasi kejadian segera berteriak kencang, memaki dan melafalkan doa. Semuanya panik. Semuanya berlarian tak tentu arah, saling menabrak sesamanya, namun sama sekali tak peduli. Anak kecil dibiarkan sendirian. Berdiri diam. Hanya menangis memanggil nama mama dan papanya. Lansia yang terjatuh sama sekali tak dibantu untuk kembali berdiri, justru dibiarkan terinjak-injak dan mati perlahan dengan darah yang mengalir dari ujung bibir dan hidungnya.

Warga seakan kehilangan kepercayaan kepada pihak keamanan, dan sebenarnya mereka tak perlu mempercayai orang-orang yang sok bersikap tenang begitu. Mereka tak lebih tak kurang hanya berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri.

Yang ada hanyalah membunuh satu sama lain secara tidak sengaja.

Lari ke kiri, lari ke kanan. Lari lurus ke depan, namun ada yang memutar arah. Semuanya terlihat seperti fase-fase dokumentasi genosida yang pernah Alfred saksikan tanpa sengaja karena sang ayah sedang menontonnya.

"Astaga," Lelaki berambut pirang itu berujar sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Dan teror kembali diputar.

Terdengar bunyi senjata api menyerbu helikopter tersebut. Seluruh kacanya segera retak dan berlubang, begitu pula dengan tubuh kendaraan tersebut. Alfred menatap dengan tidak percaya pada mayat pilot dan _co_-pilot yang kini tewas di garda depan, setelah tadi baru saja membentuk tanda salib seusai berdoa.

Helikopter itu oleng di udara untuk beberapa detik, dan dengan kerasnya menghantam bangunan di sisi kiri jalan. Bangunan yang diduga masih berpenghuni itu segera runtuh seluruhnya, dan dengan ngerinya menimbun orang-orang yang berada tepat di bawahnya. Helikopter itu ikut jatuh dan segera hancur bersamaan saat besinya membentur tanah untuk pertama kali.

Alfred melihat ceceran daging dan cipratan darah dengan jelas. Rambut yang lemas terurai dan tangan yang menjulur keluar dari reruntuhan. Masih ada yang selamat. Masih ada yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk hidup.

Masih—

Dan semuanya seketika berubah menjadi lautan api setelah salah satu bagian helikopter memercikkan bunga berwarna oranye. Melahap setiap sisa-sisa kehidupan yang berakhir dengan tragisnya.

Asap kembali membumbung tinggi. Tak ada satu pun pihak keamanan yang datang hingga beberapa jam berikutnya. Semua yang tertimbun reruntuhan itu hangus dan tak menyisakan apa pun selain teriakan histeris.

Kini Alfred mengerti, dunia ini telah mati.

.

.

.

_Chapter 1: end_

* * *

Hai hai. Bujubuset saya jatuh cinta sama tema yang ini~ Dan, ma... maaf kalo ceritanya kurang greget. Ini didesain buat jadi multichap kok #lirikmultichaplain. Ini masih opening, semoga kalian suka ya :D

Silahkan review kalo ada yang mau disampaikan ke saya. Dengan senang hati akan saya baca :3

Thanks for reading!


End file.
